Pup-Tails (part 2)
Part 2 of the Sonic crossover. Recap from last part: A red bi-plane has been sighted up in the skies of Adventure Bay. This particular plane is actually The Tornado, Tails' plane. Tails is meeting up with Sonic, and he's delivering the 7 Chaos Emeralds. However, he gets himself in some accidents, loses 6 of the Chaos Emeralds, and crash lands. Dialogue (The inside of the Lookout at the top) (Everything suddenly shakes and crash sounds are heard) Penelope: Plane crash! The red bi-plane crashed! (She heads for the slide) Ryder: Penelope? Penelope: This collie has the cure! (She slides down to her Pup-House, which suddenly transforms into the ambulance) (Meanwhile: Capt'n Turbot is out on the bay aboard the Flounder with Wally) (Turbot scoops up some garbage in the bay with his net) Capt'n Turbot: You know Wally, I can't believe that people still litter today. Wally: *Arf-arf* Capt'n Turbot: I really don't want you to get stuck in another old fishing net, you're my good friend Wally. Wally: *Arf-arf* (The sound of something falling approaches) Capt'n Turbot: Wally, do you hear that? (The falling item makes a whistling sound as it falls) (calmly) It's going to hit the Flounder. (loudly) It's going to hit the Flounder!? (He starts to panic) Abandon ship! Abandon ship! (The item is actually one of Tails' boxes) (It hits Wally's head and falls into the bay) Wally! (He picks him up) Are you all right!? (Wally shakes his head really fast) Wally: *Arf-arf* (He's shaken, but he's all right) (Somewhere else) (Farmer Yumi is plowing her crops) (Something lands right in front of her) (It's the second box Tails had) Farmer Yumi: Huh? I wasn't expecting any deliveries, or are boxes falling out the sky? (Else where) (It's the place where the Bullies hang out) (They are upset and Vivica is painting her claws with 'claw polish') Rinty: I can't stand those baby puppies, I'm telling you! Yipper: Yeah, it's because of them, we got in trouble instead of the spotted-klutz! Gram: And how can they save the day? They're just a bunch a runts! Vivica: And worst of all, they ruin Vivica's claw-art! Everyday, she have to paint a whole new coat! Yipper: Why don't you have your owner Francine do it? Vivica: School. Gram: Ooh! I really don't like that word. It's just a place where our owners are focus on pointless work instead of playing with their dogs. Rinty: I don't know; my owner was expelled. At least he's helping me become tough. Vivica: No one's tougher than us, and Vivica's much more beautiful than that air-headed Skye, that fashionista Lilac, or that scary Penelope. Yipper: I know! How can she stand up to us? She's so shy! (Something crashes in the yard) Rinty: What was that! Vivica: OH!! I broke a claw! NOOOO!!! (Gram rolls his eyes and walks over to the crash) Why? WHY!? WHHHYYYYYYY!!!!???? Rinty: Calm down, Vivica. And don't get all dramatic in front of the kids. Vivica: Sometimes, Vivica doesn't like how this show is rated-Y... Rinty: Me too. Yipper: Me three. (Gram carries what fell) (The last box that belongs to Tails) Gram: I do too, but this is what fell in the yard. (He places the box in front of them) (It opens and it shows the White and Yellow Chaos Emeralds) Vivica: Oooh! Beautiful! Gram: Well, I bet the fact that this fell down, the 'Runt Patrol' will be find these. Yipper: We can't let them get these beauties. Rinty: Hey, guys! I got a plan. Vivica: What is it? It doesn't involve Vivica's claws, does it? (They all huddle up and listen to what he has to say) Yipper: Ha! They won't know what'll happen, except us! (The Bullies agree) (Meanwhile, Penelope reaches the The Tornado) Penelope: *Gasps* Oh my gosh! (She sees that The Tornado is all beaten up) (Tails slowly gets up) Tails: *moans* That was not fun at all... Penelope: *Gasps* You're... Tails!? (Tails is surprised to see a pup in a nurse outfit talking to him) Tail: Uwaaah! You can talk!? Penelope: Um... yes, the dogs around here can talk. Tails: Okay... (He realizes something) Oh! It's not... (He opens a box that's similar to the other boxes) (The Green Chaos Emerald is inside) *Whew* At least this one's safe. (He closes the box) Penelope: A Chaos Emerald? Tails: Yeah, my friend Sonic and I are on a top secret mission and we need all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds to do it. But after The Tornado crashed, all of the other boxes containing the other six Chaos Emeralds were scattered across this town. I have to find them before someone else does and before their powers are activated. (He gets up but he falls off the plane and onto the ground) Whoa! Oof! (His right knee has a big red spot on it) (Painfully) Oooh! My knee... Penelope: Oh my gosh! Your knee got bruised in the crash! Tails: It really hurts... Penelope: The wound is deep, and it's quite serious. But you're really lucky to have just injured your knee. A crash like that coud've killed you. Tails: It can? But I can't let this bad knee get in my way. I have to fix The Tornado, and I still have to find the Chaos Emeralds. Penelope: Not in your condition, you need to rest your knee. Tails: But who can do this big job? Penelope: I know just the pups! *Bark* Ryder! (Her tag glows) (Scene Change: Penelope's Badge) (Ryder answers Penelope's call) Ryder: Penelope, what's up? Penelope: Ryder, the red bi-plane is actually The Tornado! Ryder: "The Tornado"? Does that mean... Penelope: Yes. Tails was on his way to meet up with Sonic, but he crashed. Ryder: Is he okay? Penelope: Other than his knee, he's alright, but he's in no condition to fix The Tornado or get the Chaos Emeralds back. Ryder: The Chaos Emeralds are scattered across Adventure Bay? Penelope: Except the green one, but Tails placed them in special boxes, which each hold two emeralds. Ryder, I have to take Tails to Katie's to make him feel better; can you and the rest of the PAW Patrol help out? Ryder: Don't worry, Penelope. You go ahead and help Tails. We'll help get the emeralds back. No job's to big, no pup is too small. Penelope: Penelope's in the Pup-House! (The call ends) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Lilac, Skye, Marshall, and Chase: Ryder needs us! (The pups all hurry to the elevator) (Marshall slides in and collides into the other pups) Lilac: Ah see none of us aint got time to spare. Pups: *Laugh* (They get into their gear) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Well, almost all of us. Lilac: Ryder, can yuh us what the fur is going on? (To be Continued) (click here to see what happens next) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes